Head Cages
Summery Head Cages is the general term for the trap created by John Kramer, as well as the subjects wearing the traps. These subjects function as minor bosses in the game, Saw II: Flesh and Blood. There are four of them. They consist of Patrick, a man who was arrested for carving up strangers, Dwayne, a man with no backstory other than being arrested by Detective David Tapp, Donovan, a man who battered his various girlfriends, and an unnamed man with no backstory. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Varies, The Head Cages, The Bullish Men, The Rammers, Patrick, Dwayne, Donovan, Unknown Origin: Saw (Video Game) Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Victims of Jigsaw Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Pain Resistance, minor Resistance to Electricity (Dwayne can survive a few electric shocks and continue to attack) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can destroy doors, wooden walls, and can harm Michael Tapp. Likely comparable to Zeke) Speed: Average Human, likely higher (Outrun Michael) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Patrick can destroy a large wooden wall by ramming it three times. Dwayne and the unnamed victim are likely comparable to him given their similar builds.) Durability: Wall level (Can survive multiple hits from Baseball Bats, metal pipes, etc. swung by Michael Tapp. They can all survive having the spikes in the cages carve into their skulls. Donovan can survive wearing a second device with far longer spikes that go through his torso) Stamina: Above average (Can continue to attack despite having spikes that carve into their skull every time they make a sudden movement. Donovan can continue with a second device that puts several far longer spikes through his torso. Dwayne can continue to attack after being electrocuted.) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Head Cage traps, Donovan has a second device; a vest with far longer spikes going through his torso Intelligence: Varies, though none of them are particularly smart, as they can easily be tricked into charging into pits and other obstacles. Patrick, Dwayne, and Donovan also all decide to immediately kill Michael instead of asking him to free them from their devices (the unnamed victim is exempt from this as he was required to kill Campbell in order to pass his test, so asking him for help wasn't an option). Donovan at least seems to have been a manipulator, as he convinced his girlfriends that the beatings he gave them were their own fault. Weaknesses: Arms are bound, so the only way to attack is by charging. Pain they cause will harm the user. Device will cause more pain the more they move. Spikes will get stuck in wood, briefly immobilizing the user (This only happens to Donovan and not the others due to his far longer torso spikes). Relatively low intelligence (All of them can easily be tricked into charging into pits or obstacles). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Traps Category:Saw (franchise) Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Canon Characters